Tenten's drunk tales!
by Tentenrocks
Summary: Its Sakura's 21st bday and her two best friends Ino and Tenten take her to get her first drink of wine!They meet up with Inoshi Chouza and Shikaku and Tenten ends up getting drunk!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own naruto!!! This is a lol story I am well known for lol stories so read it and love it enjoy!!! Dont forget to review!!!THX!!!Tentenrocks**

Ino Yamanaka,Sakura Haruno,and,Tenten are all best friends.They always spend-the-night at eachothers apartments and go everywhere together! They enjoy eachothers company because of how alike they are but what their about to do is something that might just make them go a little crazy!!

Ding Dong Was heard at Sakura Haruno's apartment.

"Who could that be?"Sakura said heading towards the door.She opened it and darted in were Ino Yamanaka and Tenten her two best friends.

"Happy 21st birthday!"Tenten and Ino shouted in unision.They each had a party hat on and Tenten had a noisemaker in her mouth that she blew after they shouted happy b-day.Sakura's face brightend.

"Thanks guys!"Sakura said giving her friends a big group hug.

"We are going to take you to the Konoha bar tonight!"Ino announced.

"The bar why the bar?"Sakura asked with a twist of confusion in her face.

"To get your first drink duh!"Tenten answered.

"But..?"Sakura said,"I guess we will just have to do it then!"

"Yeah!"Ino shouted.Tenten blew the noisemaker once more to make the moment happier.

"Alright now the first thing is you need to open your presents."Tenten said handing her a package.Sakura ripped it open and inside was a card and a cute green skirt and a pink shirt that said "Sakura our cherry-blossom" on it.

"Aww thanks Ten-chan."Sakura said giving Tenten a big hug.

"Now my gift."Ino said handing her her gift.Sakura again ripped open the pakage inside was a picture frame with a Panda at the top a cute stuffed piggy at the left-side and a cherry-blossom on the right and in it was a picture of them in the correct spots.

"So cute Ino-chan!"Sakura said hugging Ino,"Thanks for the gifts ya'll I really appreciate them."

"Your welcome!"Ino and Tenten said in unision.

"Now get dressed."Tenten said handing Sakura her new outfit.

"Right."Sakura said and darted off to her room.When she cam out Ino and Tenten stared and said their ooo's and ahh's.

"You really like it?"Sakura asked turning around to get a good look at every detail.

"It looks awsome on you great outfit Ten-chan!"Ino shouted.

"Thanks it does look great on you Sakura-chan!"Tenten said staring happily at Sakura.

"Now off we go!"Sakura shouted and Tenten and Ino followed her out the door. They walked in the bar it was about nine-thirty so they got there at a good time.A bunch of men stared at the trio as they walked in.

"Whatcha staring at fools go back to your drinking."Ino said. They still stared.

"Now!"Tenten shouted and they all listened.

"How did you do that Ten-chan?"Ino and Sakura asked in unision.

"Trust me when your on a team with Neji-kun and Lee-kun you get to be pretty mean."Tenten said and Ino and Sakura just giggled.The three girls just sat down.

"Ready Sakura-chan?"Tenten asked.

"I guess so?"Sakura said not sure of her answer.

"Okay waiter let's have a round over here!"Ino shouted.The waiter then slid three wine cups their way.They all caught them except Sakura who didnt know what was going on so Tenten sitting on the other side of Sakura caught it for her.

"You have to catch it."Tenten said sliding Sakura her wine cup.

"Sorry."Sakura said.

"Ready?"Tenten said holding up her cup.Ino did the same."Ready here."She said.Tenten and Ino looked at Sakura still raising their cups finally Sakura held up her cup and said,"Im ready."

"Cheers for Sakura-chan's 21st birthday."Tenten said and they all hit cup and drank the wine.

"Yeah Sakura-chan!"Ino shouted giving Sakura a hug and Tenten joined.

"I cant believe I did that."Sakura said.

"Well believe it honey because its true."Tenten said taking a sip of her wine.

"I guess so then."Sakura said also taking a sip of her wine.

"Are we gonna get drunk?"Ino asked.

"Dont know depends."Tenten said,"Oh my god."

"What?"Ino and Sakura said in unision.

"Ino-chan isn't that Chouji,Shikamaru,and your dads?"Tenten said pointing at Inoshi,Shikaku,and Chouza.

"Oh my god yes!"Ino said covering her face up.

"Hey daughter's."A drunk Inoshi said coming up to the three girls.

"Sakura-chan and I aren't your daughters."Tenten said.

"Oh really I have your birth certifacate right here."Inoshi said pointing at Tenten's forehead.

"Uhhh..?"Tenten said.

"Just kidding."Inoshi said cutting the act,"You wanna have a drinking challenge?"

"Yeah!"Ino and Tenten said in unision.

"Sakura-chan?"Tenten asked.

"I guess so."Sakura said.

"Okay I will go against Ino, Sakura you will go against Chouza and, Tenten you go against Shikaku.Fair?"Inoshi asked.

"Alright."The three said in unision.Inoshi led them to a booth where they were sitting across from their opponent.Inoshi ordered six drinks and when they finally came the six began to drink like crazy.

_(Announcer guy at the horse race tracks he's talking fast) Chouza takes the lead five already.Tenten and Inoshi and Ino and Shikaku in 2nd with three and Sakura in last with one. Chouza on his 7th one.Tenten and Ino on his trail with six.Inoshi five and half Shikaku five Sakura one. . Oh looks like Chouza is in drunk mode gives Sakura a chance to catch up.Inoshi,Ino,Tenten,and,Shikaku in drunk mode with ten drinks!! Sakura in sick mode with one . Looks like Chouza is passed out!! Sakura ran to the bathroom to puke her guts out!!! Chouza and Sakura are out!! Tenten and Shikaku as well as Ino and Inoshi are tied these people are fast!! Oh Shikaku doesnt look so well . slam! Shikaku is out Tenten wins their competition!! _Tenten:"Can I puke my brains out now?" Announcer guy:"By all means!"_ Inoshi and Ino getting dizzy a little dizzier dizzy dizzy dizzy and wham Inoshi is out!!! Tenten and Ino win!!!!_

Ino ran to the bathroom.Sakura came out wondering what the hell is going on.Tenten is a drunkin idiot.Inoshi.Shikaku,and Chouza are out!! Tenten left the bar and went to ichiraku's and saw here teamate's.

"Hey Ten-chan!"Lee said.

"You wants to heres the storys of hows Is' saved the christmas?"Drunk Tenten asked.

"Sure?"Lee said.

"Okay so me and my friend were like yo and my friend bobby was all yo im bobby then he smiled and his teeth did that sparkle sparkle thing and then trident gum started raining from the sky and everyone's all get it out of my hair and stuff's and me and my friend are all you need to get a shovel and hot sauce because its never coming out and thats why they went to TGI Fridays and their all like saying this stuff is a rip off yes a large soda rip off I tell you and thats the story of how I saved christmas."Tenten said before passing out in her chair.

"What the hell did they do to you Ten-chan?"Lee shouted.

_one week later..._

"And thats how I told the story of how I saved christmas."Tenten said to Konohamaru,Moegi,and,Udon.

"What does trident gum and TGI Fridays have to do with christmas?"Konohamaru asked.

"Hey it isnt the sense that makes a story its the words."Tenten said.

"So I can make up a story using only the word poo?"Konohamaru asked.

"Yes I will like totally read that and while your at it you can work on a sequal shit!"Tenten said.

"All right!"Konohamaru shouted and darted off into the place of nowhere.

"Did you drink any today?"Moegi asked.

"Maybe a bottle of wine but thats it."Tenten said then Moegi lightly blew on her face and she fell backwards passed out.

"Dude she's totally wasted."Udon said,"Wanna write on her face?"

"Sure!"Moegi said holding up a blue marker.

**FIN**

**Sorry If it is just a little random for some of you Sakura Ino and Tenten fans but I got bored and had to write something.If you loved it then you must know I need ten reviews before I will decide to make part 2!!THX REVIEW!!!!tentenrocks**


	2. Chapter 2

Yes it is the sequal to part one of my Tenten's drunk tales story.Enjoy!!Tentenrocks

Tenten started waking up.She heard little kids saying:"Shuush she's waking up!"Tenten finally able to see saw that she was in the ninja academy when she sat up.All the kids started laughing.Still drunk Tenten didnt know what the hell was going on!!

"What the hell?"Tenten said rubbing the back of her head.What she didnt know was when she was passed out Moegi,Udon,and,Konohamaru all drew on her face she had a beard and a circle around her right eye.She also had polka-dots on her arms.

Konohamaru came in front of Tenten."Sorry."He said in his squeky kid voice.

"Sorry for what kid?"Tenten asked,"Do I know you?" All the kids started laughing.

"Iruka-sensei is late and were bored."Moegi said.

"Hey kids wanna here the story of how I saved christmas?"Tenten asked turning to the class.

All the kids shouted "Yeah!"

"Okay then you three sit down in the squares."Tenten said to Moegi,Udon,and,Konohamaru.

"Okay someone tell me a word."Tenten said and all the kids raised there hand,"You in the back."

"Poo."The kid said making all the kids laugh.

"Okay shit someone else."Tenten said and once again the kids raised their hands.

"Orange spikey hair girl."Tenten said pointing to Moegi.

"Princess Moegi."She answered.

"Okay one more booger boy."Tenten said pointing to Udon.

"Crack."He said.

"Okay now I will take those three words and put them with the story of how I saved christmas."Tenten started,"Princess Moegi."She grabbed Moegi and put her in front of the class,"Was on crack."Then she grabbed Udon and put him up front as well,"The Princess Moegi had to take a shit so she went to the little crack room.So she went and she came back and said "well I guess I am going to Taco Bell." She did and when she came back home I appeared like magic Whoosh! Then I said so what did you get and she said Twirly cinnamon swirls and I sai d give them to me and she's like no! no! and im like yes!"Tenten shouted shaking the kids as she said all this,"and then im like okay have it your way.Then I walked by her and tackled her down then santa came and put me on the fricken naughty list.Then im like what the hell I tackle a fricken pirncess and im considered naughty? And he's all yes yes quit right.And then im like what the are you brittish or something I thought Santa was american and he's all I can be of any culture right now I just prefer brittish.then I way my fist at him and he's all naughty naughty shame on you. Then I start throwing a fit then he magically makes me an elv slave then he does his evil laugh and no good can come from santa kids! We work are butts off to make you happy! Thats the story of how I saved christmas."

All the kids just stared at Tenten right when Iruka came in."Sorry im late class..." he started then stared at Tenten,"Are you okay you look...well...you look drunk." Tenten lifted a finger but Moegi randomly said something."Tenten was telling us a story!"She shouted. All the kids started laughing. "Tenten.."Iruka started but then stopped himself,"Here uh you can sit down right there and help other kids."He said. Tenten was quiet.

"Uh you okay?"He asked. Tenten looked up."My tummy hurts."She complained.

"Tenten dont you think thats a little immature?"He asked."My tummy hurts."She complained again.

"Tenten..."Iruka grabbed her hand and took her to Tsunade."Hey Tsunade-sama Tenten says her tummy hurts whats wrong?"He asked.Tsunade checked her heart rate and put her hand on Tenten's head."She's drunk."Tsunade finally said. Tenten looked up. Her cheeks were reddish and she had a tired look on her face."Yes she's deffinitly drunk."She said.

"Where's my spandex?"Tenten asked.

"Uh spandex?"Tsunade asked."Yes spandex you know like the kind Gai-sensei wears?"Tenten shouted.

Tsunade grabbed Tenten and took her to Gai."She wants her spandex."She said.

"Finally the youth bloomed in this one!"Gai said happily then handed Tenten a copy of his spandex.She quickly ran to the bathroom and put it on.Gai, Tenten, and, Lee all got in a group. "We are Team Gai and we kick but in the name of..!"They all shouted."Friendship!"Tenten shouted."Justice!"Gai shouted."And Love!"Lee shouted.

"Love?"Tenten asked.

"Yes love!"Lee shouted with fire in his eyes.

"I hate you so much."Neji said watching them while leaning on a tree.

"Yo were Team Gai and we kick ass in the name of..."Lee started.

"Were not chanting it again!!"Neji,Tenten,and,Gai said in unision.

Okay really it isnt the best ending but, I have been trying hard anyway sorry it took so long you do not know how hard it is to make up funny jokes and stuff!! . I hope you enjoyed it thoughTentenrocks 


End file.
